


The Waitress

by RaeOfSunshine738



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aino Minako Craziness, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Birthday Cake, Cake, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cookies, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cupcakes, Doctor Mizuno Ami, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, French Fries, Gen, Human Artemis (Sailor Moon), Human Luna (Sailor Moon), Japanese Culture, Lemon Cakes, Milk And Cookies, Milkshakes, Occasional Inappropriate Humor, Pie, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: [Waitress musical inspired AU, but many different details and plotlines.] Usagi Tsukino works at Pluto's Diner, the top old-school diner to Tokyo, alongside her best friends Minako, Rei, and Naru. When she meets a handsome male customer on a busy Friday and they engage in a friendly conversation and make a small deal, she thinks she may have just found a new beginning outside of her job at the restaurant. But when Usagi discovers something rather... unexpected, her life could possibly change forever. That is, until she finds a way out with the help of her friends.





	The Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first-ever entry into the Sailor Moon fandom, and I can say this: What better way to challenge myself in writing other than entering a new fandom with a multi-chapter story with an idea that's never been done before? Otherwise, let's get into it, and enjoy, lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's getting sick of living her way through the repetitive days at Pluto's Diner. That is, until she meets a slightly older businessman on a late night.

"Order up, table three!" Usagi heard her boss, the ever-stern and strict Setsuna Meiou call out as she snapped out of her half-asleep trance, running over to grab the tray and serve her next customer. "That means you, Usagi!"

"Coming, Setsuna!" she called out, walking over closer to where the green-haired woman stood, one of her feet tapping against the tiles as she held the tray in her loose hand.

"You better," she scolded, Usagi grabbing the tray nervously and exiting the kitchen, walking over the low trapdoor that separated the large kitchen from the tables. "And don't sit on your butt all day and daydream anymore, Tsukino. We've got a long day today."

_"Fine," _Usagi hissed under her breath, rolling her eyes and setting down the tray on her customer's table, them sitting in a round table with two chairs, one on each end, but of course, one was empty. "Enjoy."

Walking back into the kitchen a couple minutes later, Usagi headed towards the back closet of the diner, leaning back against the wall and slumping with a moan, sliding down onto the floor.

"Ugh, why do days working here feel like eons?!" she complained. "I bet the guys that work at the bar across the street don't suffer like this."

"Hey, don't be in that type of mood, Usagi," her best friend Naru assured her. "On the weekends, we don't work at all, and today's Friday, so, we've got a whole weekend to ourselves!" she grinned.

"Eh, I guess you're right," Usagi shrugged, pushing herself back onto her feet and dusting off her uniform. "Hey, have you seen Mina and Rei today? They should have been here by now."

"Well, Rei's out sick with the flu, and as for Minako, I don't know _where _she's at," Naru answered. "Likely trying to find a date. Girl needs someone bad." she chuckled.

"You know it," Usagi agreed, washing her hands off from the germs that could be on the floor. "She's been looking for a boyfriend for like, what, four years now?"

"Well, if we've all just turned twenty-four and she's been looking for someone since we were twenty, you're indeed correct."

"I hope she finds someone soon," Usagi said, "She really deserves her own happily ever after. But then again, three out of the four of us girls are all single. No boy's brave enough to deal with Rei's temper, Mina's been trying nonstop, I'm always busy and have no social life, and that leaves you, and you've been in a six-year long relationship with Umino."

"Yeah," Naru snorted. "Speaking of him, I think he may have just found a job at a nearby elementary school as a math teacher! So I think we might just have enough by get our own apartment, because God knows we don't get shit working here."

"That's awesome!" Usagi congratulated, patting her best friend on the back gently as the two girls walked back to the front of the restaurant. "And in case you want help, feel free to hit me up to help you design the place." she winked.

"I'll surely think about it," Naru promised. "But, hey, look at the time, girl! It's almost our lunch break in a minute, which means we've got a whole hour to do whatever we want without Setsuna bossing us around."

"I heard that!" the two girls heard their boss yell from the kitchen. "Watch your mouths, ladies."

Usagi and Naru just giggled at her, causing the older woman to roll her eyes with irritation.

But, after her talk with Naru, Usagi began to not feel so shitty about her job. Maybe, she could find a key to happiness after all.

* * *

At their lunch break, Usagi and Rei boarded a city bus, heading down to where the arcade was to play some games and get their minds off of work for a minute.

"It's funny," Naru commented.

"About what?" Usagi asked her best friend, rubbing her chin with a puzzled look as she tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

"That we're grown adults, and we _still _want to play videogames as if we're preteens or kids," Naru laughed. "But hey, you can't have too much fun."

"Tell that to Minako," Usagi joked. "I bet she's out on the streets somewhere looking for a boyfriend."

The two girls felt the bus come to a halting stop, making them as well the other passengers jerk back-&-forth in their seats.

"Ya think we should try to find her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naru agreed, clutching Usagi's hand in hers as she pulled them both up, walking down the row to the bus door. "But I have a feeling that we won't be the luckiest in finding her."

A little while later, the two girls had left the arcade, giving up after being beat by the games in all the ones they'd played multiple times.

"Damn, we had quite the curse in the arcade today, didn't we?" Naru asked, swinging her arm to the side with a defeated, but still hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but -" Usagi began, being cut off by the sound of a familiar laugh that seemed to be coming from somewhere ahead of them in the crowd.

And of course, it was the ever-quirky Minako Aino's obnoxiously sweet giggle. Red bow being blown by the wind, the blonde immediately recognized her two friends and coworkers and ran over to them, them sensing a rather hyperactive energy from her.

"Girls, I have fantastic news!" she squealed, squeezing her hands together with impatience to get the words out, even though she was the one that was actually speaking.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us what it is, Mina?" Naru asked.

"I found a boyfriend!" She squealed again, rapidly stomping her feet with excitement as she blushed when spitting out the word 'boyfriend'.

"Really?" Naru cried. "That's awesome for you, the bad luck love curse has been broken!"

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" Usagi practically screamed at the top of her lungs, shoving Naru out of her way to go over and hugh the life out of Minako. "I'm so happy for you! What's his name, where'd you meet him, how old is he?"

"I know!" Minako grinned. "But let's get on the bullet train and head back to the diner, I'll tell you girls all of the details on the way."

* * *

Usagi, Minako, and Naru all sat on the green Tokyo bullet train, Usagi and Naru all ears as they listened to Minako gush over the new man in her life.

"His name is Kunzite, I met him at the bar across the street from the diner, and he's our age!" she smiled, fanning herself, "And he looks like a freaking god! And damn, does that all come together to make one hell of a guy," she grinned childishly, blushing again as she looked like she was about to faint.

"I _never _would have taken you as the extra-supreme flirty type," Naru teased. "Just kidding! You've always been like that, since we were 14 and in the eighth grade."

"Thank you, thank you," Minako said, standing up and bowing playfully. "But seriously, he _looks _like a whole ass god. Long platinum white hair, silver eyes, tall, no joke! I swear, I think he's secretly a god from some other world."

"Um, Mina, you _know _that's not possible, right?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, but a girl can dream," the blonde said.

Usagi then cut in, pitching in her thoughts about Minako's new love life. "You should totally introduce us to him sometime," she commented. "Bring him by the diner Monday, we've gotta see if he's really a perfect match for our girl!"

"If not, we'll get Rei to kick him upside the ass for her," Naru snorted. "After all, just about every guy we've ever known's afraid of her. He should be no exception to that standard," she joked, muttering the final part under her breath. But Minako still heard her remark, giving her a swift and strong elbow in the chest in return.

"Hey! Why would Kunzite be afraid of Rei anyways? Usagi's not even afraid of her, and she's... herself!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Usagi pouted.

"Okay, let's stop our screaming matches!" Naru intervened, trying to stop their scrabble with success. "Plus, the train's at our destination now."

"And speaking of which, we're ten minutes late!" Minako informed Naru and Usagi, who looked terrified after hearing their friend tell them that they were late to get back to work. And anyone who worked at Pluto's or went there frequently would know that Setsuna absolutely _hated _it when her employees were late. "Miss Setsuna will not be happy with that."

"Yeah," Naru agreed, getting up and walking over to the train's door. "Let's go, girls. Rush hour's starting soon, and that means we'll likely be getting more pay today."

* * *

"Ugh! Where were you three?" Setsuna barked as Usagi, Minako, and Naru walked back into the diner, rushing to put on their aprons and name tags. "I've been having to manage all the orders by myself, and having a million customers lining up all around isn't helping, either."

"Sorry, Boss." Naru sheepishly muttered.

"Do you three have an explanation for being late?" Setsuna questioned, a scowl on her face as she straightened up her position. "And it better be a good one!"

"Um..." was all Usagi could manage to squeak out, making Setsuna's angry look grow even more.

"We, um..." Naru stuttered, "Uh..."

"The bullet train broke down and it took them some time to get it going again!" Minako excused. "I'm late here because I took the wrong bus. I'm really unlucky today, am I right?" she joked. Usagi, Naru, and Minako herself all obviously knew she was lying, but if she wanted to keep her job at the diner and not get scolded madly by Setsuna, lying to her was the best option they had.

"Hmm," she hummed. "That does make sense. You're all excused, and get to work."

Setsuna walked away in silence and entered the back freezer, likely going to go get some more food for the dishes. And that left the three waitresses alone, perfect for Minako to explain why she lied.

"Wow, how'd you lie to her so good, Mina?" Usagi asked. "Even Rei can't lie like that, and she's the most serious out of all of us!"

"Well, being in theater club as a teenager really helps you master your acting skills down to a T, so that's that," Minako shrugged. "But enough about my lying skills, let's get to work!"

A few seconds later, the three girls all split up, grabbing the orders of food that had yet to been served so that they could get down some more order, equaling more pay for all of them.

"Here you go," Naru said, setting down two basket-like bowls down for her next customers, recognizing the two women she'd just served almost immediately. "Haruka and Michiru? Is it really you two?" it only took the redhead a swift second to recognize her old babysitters from when she was younger, making Naru stutter a little before saying actual words to the older girls.

"You know it," Haruka winked.

"Nice to see you again," Michiru smiled. "How're you and the girls doing?"

"We're fine," Naru smiled. "Umino just got a new job as a teacher, Rei's pitching in on her family's business on the weekends, Minako just found a boyfriend, and Usagi's baking her ass off, and still doesn't have a social life." she said, joking on the last part.

Usagi, however, was eavesdropping from across the dining room, then screeching at her best friend angrily.

"Hey, that is not true. I do too have a social life, don't listen to her!"

"Hey, Michi and Ruka!" Minako greeted them from her spot behind the counter, waving over to them with a friendly smile. They smiled and waved back, both happy to see her.

And of course, being... herself, Haruka _had _to playfully tease Minako with a funny yet cold question.

"So, Mina, is your new boyfriend real, or imaginary?"

Even though she knew Haruka was just joking around, Minako still got a little butthurt by her comment.

"He is _too _real!" she defended. "Go over to the Moon Bar across the street and you'll find him there. I triple-dog dare you."

"Fine," the older blonde smirked.

"Yet _another _silly argument," Naru chuckled as she walked back to the kitchen, grabbing herself from leftover fries. After all, if the food would just be tossed in the trash, it was better for her just to eat them. "But at least they're good people with good intentions."

* * *

Later that day, late at nighttime, Usagi found herself as the only person left inside the diner. Asides from Setsuna, that was. Naru and Minako got to go home early, the customers were all coming and going, and the entire building was scarily silent.

But just then, she heard the bell that was above the door ring, a sign of a new customer coming in. But, there was only fifteen minutes left until closing time, so both Usagi and her customer would have to make haste.

Waiting a short minute for her customer to take a seat and decide on their order, Usagi kept her focus firmly on wiping up the counter, getting rid of drink drops, crumbs, and dipping sauce that could possibly be there.

"Um, is there anyone here?" she heard the customer ask, their deep and husky voice telling her that this next and hopefully final customer of the day was a male.

"Coming!" she called out, running over to where is booth table was with a notepad in her hand, ready to take his order. "What may I serve you today?" she kindly asked, wearing a more genuine and happy smile on her face, unlike the other "smiles" she'd put on her face today.

"Just your classic order," he said, removing her his face from where he hid behind a newspaper, looking at her and handing Usagi the money he needed to pay for his meal along with some change.

Upon seeing him, Usagi was completely shocked. But not in the bad way, because, to be honest, she found him totally gorgeous.

"Um, sure," she sheepishly giggled, "I'll get that for you right away."

"Okay, then," he agreed. "I've heard this is the place to go for food from a friend. Is that really true?"

"Oh, yeah!" Usagi nodded. "Our girl Minako makes the best cherry pies you'll ever eat. Her milkshakes are fantastic, too. You should come by here next time she's working, but we don't work on the weekends. Those days are controlled by our other coworkers. Maybe stop by here on Monday? I know she'd be thrilled to serve a new customer."

"Interesting," he muttered. "And I'll make sure of it. Hopefully, you don't mind if I bring a friend along."

"Of course not!" Usagi scoffed. "Bring by as many as you'd like."

"It's a deal, then," he said, sticking his hand out to shake Usagi's, who gladly shook back, her looking a little starstruck. "If it isn't too much, what exactly is your name, young lady?"

Usagi stuttered a little bit at the man's question, floored to be asked such a question by someone as good-looking as him. Oh, how lucky she was that Rei wasn't there to tease her to death. "Usagi," she answered. "Usagi Tsukino. What's yours?"

"The name's Mamoru," he answered. "Mamoru Chiba."

"Okay, Mamoru," she giggled, slightly snorting at the end.

She felt embarrassed at that, as the only people she felt comfortable with when letting out her imperfection with snorting like an idiot at times were Minako, Rei, Naru, and Setsuna.

"Did you just... _snort_?" he asked her, a blush beginning to creep up onto Usagi's cheeks, making her move her hands to cover her face on a reflex.

"Um, _totally_ not," she excused, giggling yet again in an awkward voice. "Maybe?"

The two's conversation was then interrupted by a loud thundering noise that came from the kitchen, the cause of it being the loud clap of Setsuna's hands.

"Hey, stop talking all lovey-dovey and get your business done, Usagi!" she scolded. "The restaurant closes in eight minutes, hurry up."

"Right," the blonde nodded, running back over to the kitchen. "I'll be right back with your order!" she promised to Mamoru, who shot her a small smile.

She came back not even two minutes later, handing him a tray with one of their classic red basket-style bowls filled with their signature fries and a burger. "Enjoy!" she grinned. "Sorry that there isn't much, but we have barely any food next. But if you'd like, when you come back here on Monday, I can give you two meals for free to make up for it!" she offered, whispering the last part in his ear so Setsuna wouldn't hear. Because she couldn't stand giving away food for free unless there were coupons involved, it was best that Usagi's boss didn't know that one of her employees was handing out food for free.

He took a bite into it, her observing him as he ate with high hopes that he would enjoy the small get tasty meal.

"So, what'd you think?" she merrily asked, pure excitement being heard in her voice.

He took a minute to answer her, as he was still taking his last few bites and didn't want to choke on anything.

"It's great!" Mamoru answered, making a happy smile appear on Usagi's face.

"Really?!" she squealed, hugging him as he stood up. "Thank you! I made it all by myself, you know."

"Well, nice job," he complimented, gently patting the latter on her back. "Until next time." he said as he pulled out of the hug and walked away.

"Until next time!" she responded, wearing what was probably the biggest smile ever on her face as he exited. But just before he'd left the diner completely, he turned around to look at Usagi once more, shooting her a small wink with a wave. She kindly waved back, still beaming at his kindness.

"Well, I think we're finally done for the day, Setsuna," Usagi affirmed to her boss, who looked up from where she stood at the cash register to look at her younger employee with a half-smile. "And we made quite the money."

"I'll check, just to make sure we did," the green-haired woman said. "Wow! $800? I think that that's a new record here!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Usagi muttered out, feeling shocked and unbelieving about just how much they'd made in the whole entire day. "But it was just at $300 a couple minutes ago - Oh!" she was then hit with a wave of realization, thinking that Mamoru had likely slipped in $500 to the tip jar as a reward for her.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, nothing," Usagi shrugged. "Just excited about all of our success."

"If you want, Usagi, you can take all of the money in the jar," Setsuna offered. "I think that with all of the hard work you've been putting in lately, you really deserve it."

"Really?" Usagi squealed yet again, overwhelmed with joy from what was probably the nicest offer ever from her usually stern and cold-hearted boss. "Thank you so much, Setsuna!"

"It's no problem," Setsuna smiled. "And you're welcome, Usagi. Use that money sparingly and treat yourself."

"I will!" Usagi cheered, throwing off her apron and putting it on a coat rack. "See you Monday!"

* * *

Now sitting on a bus, making her way back to her home apartment, Usagi smiled upon looking at the boatload of money she'd been given by her boss.

Out of world and daydreaming when thinking about the man who'd given all the extras in the first place, Usagi wore that same giddy and childish grin yet again. Maybe, with him coming around to the diner more often now, working at Pluto's wouldn't be so bad, anyway.


End file.
